Never the Same
by MusicGirl24
Summary: Bella is in Forks for her senior year in high school. She gets a call from Renee and goes to Florida immediately. while out for a walk, she sees a person who she knows, but has never talked to. His eyes are the only clue she needs to try to run...
1. Chapter 1: Deja Vu

Chapter 1: Déjà Vu

Bella's POV

I stepped into my new room, or should I say my _old _room. I was back in Forks, my hometown, all the way from Phoenix. It was here that I was to spend the rest of my days, until I went to college. And since there were no good colleges around this tiny town within a decent driving distance, I was sure I would be going away to college.

I set down my old duffle bag on my bed and walked over to the small desk in the corner. I pressed the tiny power button on the ancient computer. It took quite a while, but eventually it was completely up and running. I opened up my email and skimmed through the messages. Most of it was spam, but there were a few from reliable sources. One was from a Mrs. Newton, who worked at a small sports store in town called Newton's Outfitters. I had applied for a job there over the phone before I got here, in order to save up some money for a car, as well as college.

The other message was from Renee, also known as my mother. I was already missing her, but I did not think of going back. I had left so she could be with Phil, and be with Phil she would be.

The email was not surprising, since she had told me to email her as soon as I got here. Of course, with my luck, my plane happened to be delayed for _three_ _hours_ in Seattle, when I was waiting for the one to Port Angles. I found Charlie asleep in a chair right outside the gate when I got there with a cup of coffee in his right hand, tipping over a bit as it dripped onto the floor, and cell phone by his ear, which he was lying on.

I had woken him up then and then pulled him along as he groggily walked out of the small airport. I drove the cruiser instead, not wanting to die because he fell asleep. And he, being a police chief, agreed.

A few heads had turned as _I _drove the police car into town. I felt self-conscious but continued to drive until I got to the little house nestled up against the trees.

I had stared at the curb thinking _That's gonna be my car there. _

I sighed, returning back to the present. _Soon. _

I quickly typed a message to Renee, telling her about my flight delay, and how I was doing so far; basically answering her questions.

As soon as that was done, I turned off the computer and flopped down on my bed, pulling the covers up and over my head. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights. I flipped through until I found my favorite part and began to read.

It was late in the night when I finally put the book down. I looked over to the digital clock on the table next to my book. The bright red numbers displayed 2:48.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I had my first day of school tomorrow, and falling asleep in class would not make a good first impression, nor help me. I'd probably end up falling asleep at lunch and then missing my last two periods. Detention on the first day of school. Maybe I should find someone to wake me up. _If _I even meet anybody willing to do that tomorrow.

I put my head back to my pillow; too tired to change into my pajamas or brush my teeth. I'd be fine. What's the point? Nobody's going to be smelling my breath between now and tomorrow morning.

I woke up in the morning to an annoying buzzing. I searched around for the clock, but it was nowhere to be found. That's when I felt something with the side of my hand; too late. I had been sweeping my hand across the top of the nightstand causing the clock to fall over onto the fuzzy carpet below.

I groaned and flipped my legs over the side of the bed. I picked the clock up, pressed the alarm button, and replaced it on the table. I walked up to my closet, picking out a completely random outfit, not even bothering to check what I would be wearing today because I was too sleepy. 7:00 was definitely not a good time to get up for school. But it's better than riding to school in the police cruiser.

I bounded down the stairs to grab breakfast after I had brushed my teeth and gotten dressed. I was surprised to see Charlie already there, sifting through the fridge for some breakfast. I tried to make myself known by thumping my feet as I walked over to the spot beside him. Apparently he was lost in thought because he didn't move an inch.

I peeked over the top of the refrigerator door. "What are you looking for?"

"Gah!" His head snapped up to look at me. "Don't do that Bella! You scared me!"

"Sorry dad."

He shut the door and grabbed a bag of bread from the counter instead, popping two slices in the toaster. I grabbed some orange juice and cereal, hoping that the food would wake me up.

I was a little more awake once I finished, but not much.

"Ok Kiddo! Time to go!" Charlie shouted, coming into the kitchen.

I pulled my eyebrows together and just stared confused at him. What was he talking about? I didn't need to leave for school yet, and why would he be so happy about going to work? Oh no…he's not…

"You don't want to be late for school do you? Come on!"

I tried to withhold my groan as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Of course it was raining, I should've guessed. Unfortunately I had not paid attention to the way I dressed this morning.

Apparently my mind was still completely focused to Phoenix because I was now dressed in shorts and a tank top, mismatched I might add.

I turned on my heel to go at change and grab my jacket but it was just my luck that the ground would be slippery. I fell flat on my face, now tasting gravel in my mouth. I spit it out got up; inspecting my palms and knees for the scrapes I knew would be there.

I quickly went back in, carefully measuring each step before I took it. I couldn't afford any more falls. I changed into some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt-one of the only three that I owned-threw my jacket on and went back outside. I grabbed my now wet bag off the ground of the driveway and reluctantly got into Charlie's police cruiser.

Charlie drove slowly and carefully to the school. I did not like to go really fast, but this was agonizing. I just wanted to get this over with and he wasn't helping. I couldn't blame him though. After all, he was the police chief, even if it was only in a town with three cops.

Eventually he pulled up to a small collection of red-bricked buildings. I quickly pushed open the door and got out of the cruiser, hoping nobody had seen me. Sure, I was proud of my father, but driving to school in a police car is not going to get me to fit in.

Luckily there were only a few people here right now. There were a few groups of people walking into and through the halls, except for one group.

Well, they weren't really a group, only two people. But it did give me a sense of déjà vu. I swear I had seen the boy before, but I may be mistaken. How many boys have bronze hair and gold eyes? Ok, this was definitely someone I had seen before. I'd never seen anyone with eyes that golden.

That weird sense was not what was freaking me out most though. The look he was giving me, all wide-eyed and shocked was making me really insecure. I looked all over me. Did I still have some of those ridiculous, completely mismatching, definitely not for the weather in the northwest, clothes on?

I didn't see any. Nor did I see anything else that he could be staring at. Or was he just being rude and staring at me because I was the new kid. Just as the thought crossed my mind, the rest of my body responded. My legs started walking towards the halls with the other people. I tripped, but luckily there was a pole next to me to steady myself on. You know the one. They hold up the overhangs in outdoor schools.

I sighed. I missed my old school. It was in one huge building even though it didn't have to be. Who is the person that thought an outdoor school would be a good choice of design for a high school in Forks?

As I turned a corner I saw Charlie staring dumbfounded at me, probably wondering why I had suddenly decided to leave so quickly. I waved to him, and he waved goodbye back and stepped back into the car.

I was walking, heading nowhere in particular, when I heard the bell ring. That's when I remembered that I had completely bypassed the sign for the office on my way in. I turned back around and headed back toward the front, not daring to run on the slippery cement.

I felt something cold brush past me, I looked back and it was the short, pretty girl that had been standing next to the starer.

Then I looked back ahead of me. He was right there. Standing there obviously embarrassed. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He swiftly decided to actually move, and brushed past me. He was just as cold as his little pixie friend. Well, who wouldn't be cold in this place?

I finally got into the office and walked up to the front desk. I told her who I was and she got my schedule out for me, and showed me where they were on a small paper school map. I nodded and exited the office, headed off to first period, ready to face the doom of the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

Chapter 2: The girl

Edward's POV

I was here, at the airport once again. I'd just gotten off a plane from Alaska where I had been visiting some family friends. Carlisle had been the one to come with me, saying that he hadn't talked to Eleazar in so long and that he simply had to catch up. And that's exactly what he did. I never saw him the whole week. The whole time he had been talking to his old friend.

Sometimes I peeked into their minds to see what they could be talking about to occupy them for this long, usually finding something quite boring. More often than not I found myself peeking into their minds to escape Tanya's. When was she ever going to understand that I do not like her? I've never really _liked _a girl. I'm sure there's probably someone I had a little crush on as a young human boy, but it wasn't significant enough for me to actually be able to remember it.

So here we are, standing in line at baggage claim in this dull place, waiting for the slow humans to get their luggage before we can get ours.

I was looking around the large hall of baggage claim belts when I saw _her_. She was beautiful and the look in her eye was priceless. She looked so loving and caring, but she also looked a bit annoyed at the same time. Her long brown hair slithered down her back, coming to a stop just at her waist. Her pale skin gave a wonderful accent to her dark eyes and hair. Her glittering chocolate eyes stared at mine for only just a moment, but it was enough to make me fall for her.

She looked to be about 14, a year under the age I was pretending to be right now. Then her ear bud pops out of her ear and dangles by her knee. I am able to hear more closely what she is listening through the sounds of the loud and crazy airport. Clair De Lune. Now that was the kind of girl for me.

A hand tapped on her shoulder and she turned her head back to look at the man who I now recognize to be Charlie Swan, police chief of the town of Forks. What's he doing here?

"Hey Dad, do you see my duffel bag anywhere?" she says.

Uh oh. I had never even dated anybody before, but it was probably not a good idea to start off with the police chief's daughter. The other side of me argued to the greatest extent, pointing out her beauty, her taste in music, and her personality that was completely evident in those breathtaking eyes.

"Edward! Edward! Come on!" I felt Carlisle's hand trying to tug my arm with him out of the airport, apparently I had been staring a little long. I hope she didn't notice.

I grabbed my bag off the badly patterned carpet where Carlisle had put it down and followed him out of the airport.

******

4 years later…

******

I drove speedily down our driveway with Alice by my side. She'd told me that I should be at school early today, instead of barely getting there on time like I usually did.

I had looked all over her mind the whole morning, trying to figure out why. She had everything planned out so that she never had a spare moment to think about what she'd seen. I was seriously starting to consider throwing her out of the car to stop the torture. Hey! That's a good idea!

"Alice, can you run to school? I can't stand this torture anymore."

"Fine! I guess it would be easier for me too. Bye!" She opened the door and rushed out towards the school. I silently had a little celebration in my head once she was out of my range.

After a few more minutes, I was pulling into the school. I drove into my usual parking spot and got out. Alice came out of hiding a second later and came to stand beside me against the door of my car.

She was still blocking me so I decided to look around the lot for clues. I saw the Chief's cruiser up near the front with the passenger door just opening. Out stepped _the _most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I recognized her as none other than the girl from the airport four years earlier. My eyes widened at the sight. I had no idea I would ever see her again. I had seen around town a few times that one summer, and I always looked around everywhere I went, but I had never once had even gotten a chance to speak to her.

Today, I must speak to her, no matter what it takes. The only problem was, my feet couldn't move from the spot I was standing in. I wanted to run to her, but I was too frozen in shock to do anything. My eyes were completely fixated on her, and now she was staring right back at me. Had she seen me before? Did she even know who I was?

But after a few moments, she turned away, shattering almost all my hopes. But not all. School was just about to start anyway.

I felt a hand pushing on my back, trying to get me to move to go to class. I was pulled out of the trance and greeted with a smile from my wonderful, yet annoying sister. I was able to move my feet now and they carried me all the way to English class in hopes that she would be there.


	3. Chapter 3: Those Eyes

**A/N: ok, I really hope someone is planning on reviewing this time. I truly LOVE this story, and nobody has reviewed it on either site that it's posted on. and it's been posted on the other site for 3 weeks already! anyway, enjoy! it'll be both POV's.  
**

Chapter 3: Those eyes

Bella's POV

I sat down in my new seat in English. I was happy that this was my first class, I loved it, but I knew most of what they would be teaching, so it would be an easy start to my mornings.

My teacher started talking, explaining something about Shakespeare and his works. Of course the information was nothing new to me, but I still listened intently. Apparently we would be required to read many things by him as well as many other classic authors, including the book I had read just last night.

I was trying to see the board about halfway into class when the boy in front of me decided to stop slouching and actually sit up straight, completely blocking my line of sight. Hey! Didn't I see someone in that sweater earlier? It's that guy! The one that was staring at me! Maybe I could pass him a note and ask him why.

I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote the words in my horrible scrawl.

_Why were you staring at me this morning? I don't even know you. _

I folded and threw the note at his desk. He just looked at it like he did with me this morning. He looked quickly back at me for just a moment before turning back to read the note.

It was enough. He was beautiful. Those eyes. Oh God, those eyes. The way they shone into mine, how they seemed to have so many emotions all mixed into one. Fear, pain, hunger, curiosity, and adoration. I made him out to be a tortured soul just from the look in those gorgeous golden eyes.

Golden, that should be proof of his beauty. Almost everything valuable was golden, and those eyes were definitely valuable. They only accentuated the beauty radiating off him.

He discreetly grabbed the note and put it under his desk before unfolding it. After only a second he flipped it over, grabbed a pen and began to write.

He reached back and tossed it back to me. It was in midair when the teacher caught it. My face fell. I knew his answer would probably be nothing special. To anyone else. To me, it would be a key. To unlocking those hidden emotions, his mind, his heart.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the teacher shamed me as she shoved the note into the front pocket of her jeans. "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, please leave my class, and I do not want any more disturbances tomorrow."

We both got up and walked out. I hung my head in embarrassment while he acted like this was a normal thing for him. What was his life like anyway?

I figured I could talk to him while I walked down the hall, but the mean teacher had her head peeked out of the door, making sure that we were silent the entire way.

When we turned the corner, he opened his mouth to speak, only to instantly close it. I was about to ask him why when I saw a short, excited girl skipping up to me. She was sporting a huge grin and immediately took my hand and shook it, introducing herself as Alice. She must have been out here for a while because her hand was freezing cold.

I put on a smile, but my eyes shifted around trying to find the source of all her excitement.

She looked at the boy beside me and spoke once again. "This is my brother Edward." I swear I heard her say "How the hell did you get caught for note-passing," but I couldn't be sure. I barely even saw her lips move. I wonder how she did that.

"Well, bye you two!" she said before walking merrily toward her class.

I heard a laugh from beside me and I realized it was the expression on my face. I was so utterly confused about what happened that I was still staring out where she had gone, though she had left a few minutes ago.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office, which I not noticed we had been standing in front of the whole time, and let go once we were in side the warm and cozy little room.

The lady behind the desk looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow. "In trouble already? You just got here! What a pity…."

She scribbled onto two detention slips and handed them to us. I'd never gotten detention before, and I had to admit that I was a little nervous with the knowledge that I would be sitting next to this gorgeous guy the whole time.

*****

Edward's POV

I sat across from my dream girl in the Forks High main office, waiting for the bell signaling the end of first period to ring so that we may go back to class, since the English teacher did not want us back in her class for the day.

I tried not to stare, I really did, but it was nearly impossible. Her long brown hair fell down her back and over one shoulder and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it. Her skin was just as beautiful, with not a blemish on it. The lashes framing her eyes were as dark as night, long and thick without using makeup. Her pale cheeks were tinted with pink as I examined her beauty. And when I looked into her eyes, there was no telling what would happen next.

The deep chocolate brown pulled me in and was never going to let me go, not that I minded. Her eyes held something the rest of the world did not. Hope. I had nothing in the world I lived in. Sure, I had a loving family, but it could never equate to anything more than that. I would always be the odd one out there, the one without companionship, without one to truly love. It could never be like that, until her. She gave me that little sliver of hope, and just that could keep my going as long as I could see her, be with her, love her. I would never be alone ever again.

She lifted her right hand from her lap and brushed back some of her long brown hair back from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. I breathed in at that second. Her scent was overwhelming. Floral and absolutely wonderful. She pulled me towards her just like that. Before I knew it, I was across the room, leaning over her, my nose brushing the pulse point in her neck.

I inhaled and sighed, but staggered back when I realized why she smelled so good to me. It was instinct; and it was only sending me one signal about her: food. I pushed myself back against the wall, trying to resist. I saw the horrified look on her face as she watched me. It was perfectly acceptable. I couldn't say that I wouldn't have the same reaction were I a human who had just had a vampire smell their neck and then back away.

I did the only thing I could think of. I started coughing, as loud as possible, trying to look sick. I needed to go home, get away from the blood. There was no other way.

Ms. Cope came up to me and patted my back, trying to get me to stop, but I kept on going, not ready to give in. Without a question she told me to either go home or go see my father down at the hospital. I agreed without giving a direct answer. I flew out the door hearing Ms. Cope's for once caring thoughts drift to me. _Poor kid. I hope he doesn't get too sick. I'm sure Dr. Cullen could help him. How lucky he is to have a doctor for a father. _

I slammed the door behind me and breathed in huge gulp of the cool, wet, Forks air. It definitely did not help. We had lingered here to long; I could smell the strong scent out here too. I ran in a flash to my car, parked near the back of the lot. I opened it and got in, closing the door as fast as I could. At this point I wasn't breathing at all. I sped toward the house, rushing up to my room and closing the door before Esme could get to me, since I knew she was home at the moment.

I put my head in my hands and tried to let the clean air surround me.

How could I? She was the object of my adoration, and I had almost killed her! In the school office too! What kind of a creature was I to want to harm a girl like her? She was beautiful, perfect, deserving, and I was not.

I knew there was no way I could go back. Not without killing her this time. I had to go, get away from the girl whom I didn't even know her name.

Alaska! No, maybe not, then I would have to deal with more of Tanya. _That_ I could not handle any more of.

Maybe somewhere different. Somewhere warm. I wanted to kill that girl, why shouldn't I live like a real vampire? Only out at night, giving into temptation. Any temptation except _her. _

Let's see, the farthest place away from Forks without leaving the country is…Florida! She'd never go there. What reason could she possibly have to go across the country?

**A/N: Well? what did you think? Review!=]**


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**A/N: wow, the name of this chapter is sure ironic. because...dun, dun, dun......I'm sick too! ok, that's not a good thing, but I thought it was kind of funny. and, no, I did not write this chapter just because I'm sick. This is actually a big turn in the story.**

**anyway, short chapter. I know I said after a few weeks in the summary, but I couldn't think of any way to lengthen this. trust me though, I've got a SUPER LONG outline for the rest of this that is just waiting to be written.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Sick

Bella's POV

Wow, I've never seen someone get sick so fast. Maybe he has a bad immune system? I hope he gets better; I really do want to know why he seems so familiar. Actually, maybe not. After all, that was kind of creepy when he was leaning over my neck. I hadn't even seen him move from his chair across the room. Sure, he was mysterious and intriguing but that's not always a good thing.

I stood up and walked over to Ms. Cope's desk.

"Do you mind if I leave for second period now, since he's gone?"

She looked up from her book and realization flashed across her face. She dropped the novel and pulled out a slip of light pink paper before scribbling something onto it. She handed it to me with and said the three words I'd been waiting to hear. "You may go."

I took the paper from her hand and walked out into the empty outdoor hallways, my feet clicking against the pavement as I shifted my backpack on my shoulders. These sounds as well as the leftover rain dripping onto the ground and the sloshing of the puddles as my feet became soaked were the only sounds in the gloomy, lonely hallway. I felt isolated in my current location.

I reached into my front pocket and grabbed my now folded up class schedule. I stopped walking and unfolded it. For all I knew I could be walking completely the wrong way.

I read the entire schedule over realizing that I had Math this period in a room behind where I had been walking away from. I groaned and turned around. It wasn't that long a walk, but the slippery sidewalks were definitely not helping.

Eventually I got to the class, opening the door into dead silence. I was stared at by every pair of eyes in the room, including the teacher as I walked to the only desk in the room. Luckily it was nest to a window, but the gloomy weather wasn't making me feel much better right now.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I walked from class to class-most of the time with a few people staring-never faltering in my near constant boredom that seemed to be prevalent through most of the high school population. What was the point of having the first day of school be so boring anyway? I know we're supposed to get introduced and all that, but that shouldn't take even an entire period. I sighed and continued to walk to my next class.

The final bell rang and I hopped up from my seat, somehow managing to be the first out the door among all the other eager people. I got to my truck safely and jumped right in to drive home.

I arrived home to an empty house with an almost eerie silence. It sounded like something big was just waiting to happen. Right on cue, the phone rang. I lunged for it, grabbing it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella," a man's grim voice sounded through the receiver.

"Phil? What's wrong?"

"Your mother. She's gotten a bit sick. Well, _a lot _sick. It was kind of an instantaneous thing. Anyway, do you mind coming down to Florida for a bit?"

"Ok…..H-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry, I already called Charlie. He said he'll be home in about ten minutes. He can drive you to the airport. He's got enough for a ticket down here."

"Can I talk to her?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"She's asleep right now. But I'll call you when she wakes up, ok?"

"Ok," I said somberly. I put the phone back into its cradle and ran upstairs to grab my still unpacked duffel bag from beside my bed.

Charlie was home just as Phil said in about ten more minutes. He found me sitting on the old puffy couch. An arm was wrapped around me as he wordlessly guided me out of the house and into his cruiser.

I was beyond worried. How sick was a lot? It must really be something if I've got to come down to Florida. I wonder if she is in the hospital; or is she well enough to stay at home? Has she seen a doctor? It hadn't been said, but it was apparent that this was no ordinary illness.

**A/N:yeah, I know, boring. this is just a turning point in the story. it's gonna have some action soon! but only I will be able to figure out that action because of the way I planned this out. it's Twilight, with as many twists and turns as I can think of! mwahahahaha! sorry, I just like saying that word;]**

** I don't know why, but I really am writing terribly in this story. if you went to look at the other things I've written lately, for instance Nowhere, then you'd see just how sucky my writing in this is. I wonder why....**

**Review! oh, and make sure to check out my LJ for updates! the link's on my profile.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Little Walk

**A/N: we're here! we're here! Finally! I've been waiting FOREVER! I wrote this original scene back in the very beginning of September. well, the outline. so sorry for the lack in updates. I have a lot going on. so let's cheer for Thanksgiving break! if you're not in the US, cheer that you don't have to sit around and eat weird food and watch football and parades all day this Thursday! I'm serious, I don't like it either. that and I don't like turkey. don't kill me for that!**

**let's get ready for this awesome scene! (don't be bored by the beginning)Let's go!  
**

Chapter 5: Just a Little Walk

Bella's POV

Throughout my flight towards Jacksonville, I was overcome with the fear of what Phil could've meant by "sick." In other words, the worries that had been instilled in me before the long ride to the airport had not subsided. They wouldn't until I knew Renee was safe and sound; and, of course, _not _freaking out about my sudden arrival.

The plane landed with a thud on the brightly lit tarmac. I pulled my duffel bag—the same thing I had brought with me from Phoenix only a few days before—over one shoulder as I exited into the bustling community people liked to call an airport.

Phil stood up from his seat immediately upon noticing my arrival into the terminal. He seemed to be far away as her subtly greeted me and led me toward the exit.

As soon as the automatic doors slid open I was assaulted with the sweltering heat. Even at night neither the temperature nor the humidity had died down much from its level during the day. I had not yet had time to become used to the extremity of the frigid temperatures present in Forks; so I was able to easily adapt to the new scene.

I'd never been to Jacksonville before. It wasn't like I hadn't intended to come to visit my mother and Phil, but my plans had never including coming this soon. Well, apparently fate doesn't like me to be in Forks either. Although, I was a bit intrigued by the duo back in the parking lot. And the boy among them had been rather interesting. But family comes first, and Renee was sure family.

I could've been watching the lush greenery flashing through the glass windows while we drove, but instead I focused my line of sight straight ahead through the windshield, staring at nothing in particular. The only thing I really saw was the black and yellow highway zooming past.

I had thought that Phil would drive us to a hospital, but instead he pulled up to hotel. It did not tower like others I had seen, but was instead short and wide, with black iron balconies bordering the second and third floors. It was painted in a light green color all around, blending in with the landscape. This must be where they were staying. After all, they couldn't have already bought a house after so little time.

"Isn't she at the hospital?" I questioned my stepfather.

"Yes," he replied, "but it's past visiting hours, I fought with the nurse about it last night. Apparently, since she isn't dying, visiting hours still apply. Even for family."

My thoughts of that nurse were not of a pleasant nature as Phil pulled into a parking spot near the southern end of the hotel. How rude of her to not let Phil stay with his own wife when she is sick. Of course, now was not the time to worry about such matters. It was probably a good idea for me to get some rest while I could and go to see Renee when it was "allowed."

I followed Phil up a thin flight of stairs leading to the second floor. I followed silently behind him down the long hallway until we were almost at the edge of the building. He stopped abruptly and dug two keycards out of his pocket.

"Your room is right there." He pointed to the room two doors down from his and handed me a keycard before disappearing behind the door of his room.

I walked to the last room on the second floor and slid the keycard in to enter the room. Once I was in, I threw my duffel bag to the floor and flopped down on top of the covers of the well-made bed. I didn't feel like sleeping at a time like this. It just didn't feel right knowing what was going on while I would be here sleeping in a hotel room. I decided to take a walk instead. Maybe the wonderful Florida heat—still nowhere near as comforting as Phoenix, but it was a start—would be able to calm me down.

I stuffed the magnetic card back into my pocket as I opened the door to go outside. I found a set of stairs closer to my room and wondered why we hadn't taken these in the first place.

I was only a few yards away from the cover of the overhang when it began to rain right in the middle of the parking lot. I groaned. I thought I was getting _away _from the damp climate of Forks when I came to Florida, not coming right back into it! Well, at least it wasn't cold. That was definitely a plus.

I reveled in the possibility of a wet place being hot at the same time while it rained. If it just _had _to rain in Washington, then why couldn't it at least be accompanied by such blissful heat? Was that really so much to ask?

I didn't realize how far I had gone until I looked around. The hotel was merely a small figure in the background from my place on the sidewalk of a deserted and dimly lit cross street. I looked around for the simplest way to go back. Had I really walked that far? It sure didn't seem like it.

A flash of bronze caught my eye. The figurative light bulb flicked on in the back of my head with the memory of where I had seen such a color before. That boy back in Forks; the one with the little black-haired girl. But he could be this far east could he? Especially in such an odd place. How, well, odd. This probably wasn't a very good place to meet him anyway even if such a possibility rang true,

A figure stepped out in my peripheral vision. It was, of course, the very boy I had been thinking it was. I turned to fully face him only to be stunned by his pure beauty yet again. His eyes flashed up to meet mine as mine threatened to pop out of their sockets. Those eyes, they weren't right. Nobody had that color eyes. Not like the gold I had previously seen on him, the mysterious one that seemed to make his face glow in the middle of my personal hell. No, these were the deepest shade of ruby red; the color of fresh blood.

I immediately started backing up, merely his threatening eyes moving my feet. I was turning around to run—never a good idea for me—when I tripped over a raised crack in the old sidewalk. A sharp pain was sent to my head and felt nothing more as I was pulled into a state of unconsciousness.

**A/N: you may be wondering why I cut off there. well, in case you didn't notice, little Bella just got knocked out. and it'll be a while until she wakes up. so the next 2-3 chapters are going to be in Edward's POV. I'm so happy because I can FINALLY write his stuff that I've been waiting so long for. and DO NOT kill me for Edward's eyes! you had it coming! there was a hint in the last chapter he had!**

**so, bye! Review!:D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Just in Time

**A/N: Hello people! I'm back, and I'd like to say something. this story will be getting a little dark right now, so I have raised the rating to T for some forms of violence coming up. I would also like to say that I intended nobody any offense by Edward's red eyes. I know how he thinks of himself as a monster as much as the next person, but you should be able to read from this chapter that I DID NOT make him actually kill anybody, and if I had, it would not be anyone that didn't deserve it. such as what we all accept about his rebellious years. **

**I mean no offense to anyone by some coming events that will look this way to anyone that is not open to non-ultra-fluffy fics. please proceed with caution after this chapter as I am not sure when I am going to be inserting some of this stuff, but it is coming. **

**Enjoy!:D  
**

Chapter 6: Just In Time

Edward's POV

I crouched within the shrubbery, staring through the grasses at what was to be my next meal. A criminal, wanted by the FBI, had been spotted not far from here, and I was set to catch him. After all, if I was going to do this, it might as well be to someone who deserved it.

This simple fact did not heighten my mood, however. I could never forget what I was about to do; what I was subjecting myself to by even thinking of trying such a thing. It was terrible, but it also seemed to be what I had to do to satiate my thirst from just the memory of that girl. Just the thought of her scent sent my mind whirling and nearly made me lose track of the task at hand.

I caught sight of a head of a blonde hair submerged in the sea of grasses. The head fell back down into weeds and jostled them, only allowing a whisper of sound to come to my ears. The man was quite stealthy; very convenient for his trade. He crawled through the ferns, attempting to stay quiet. To anybody else, he wouldn't have had any chance of being found; but not with me. I was able to hear his every move, as well as hear his every thought. The disadvantage did not serve him well.

_Thank God for the weeds. _He sighed within his mind while letting out a gust of air from his pent-up stress of escaping. _I guess it's time to move. _He began to do an army crawl, a fast one, but not quickly enough.

I began to slowly move from my hiding place, positioned adjacent to his. He was not far away, maybe a few feet; I was surprised that he had not been able to sense me while I was so close. After a few moments, I was right behind him, ready to pounce.

I instantly grabbed onto his waist, clapping my hand over his mouth simultaneously. I leaned my mouth to his jugular, being careful not to snap his neck since I didn't want to kill him too fast.

Then that scent hit me. The one scent that had driven me to the terrible thing I was doing right now. I unlatched my lips from his neck, feeling slightly triumphant at my ability to do so, and gently placed him on the ground. He was still breathing, but he had lost about a pint of blood from my feeding. He looked a little lightheaded, as if he was about to pass out.

I ran to the edge of the greenery, looking over at the cross street that it bordered. I stood up completely and started to slowly move towards her. Her eyes widened as I came into her line of sight.

She looked frightened, as if my presence finally hit her with its full force, like it should've her first day of school.

She beat the criminal in passing out. She fell back against the pavement and her eyes immediately went blank and closed. Blood started pouring profusely from a cut near the back of her head a few moments after it came into contact with the cement.

I ran to her, fighting the bloodlust raging inside me against the adoration that I felt toward her. I knelt down beside her, lifted her up into my arms and began to run; debating internally over the only way I knew to save her at this point.

One bite; that's all it would take. Just one bite. It could end it all; and it could save it all. It was that simple. It was either this or she would die in my arms.

I made a split decision right then, reasoning that she was the one girl I had _ever_ cared about in any way other than familial. I bit into her neck—a place that hadn't previously been bleeding—and injected my venom deep into her system. Not a whimper escaped her lips as my poison began to spread through her veins.

She writhed under the torture even in her unconscious state. I sincerely hoped that the pain was at least dulled because of such an unfortunate happening. I wished that I could soothe her, in any way possible, but she continued to cringe and thrash about throughout her agony, the occasional scream exploding from her lips.

I tried to steady myself through my running, trying as much as possible not to jostle her and cause her any extra discomfort. I soon came to develop a beat with my footsteps, finding it easier and easier to go as quickly as possible with the little movement that came with walking at a snail's pace.

I had decided that we needed to hide; we couldn't be seen by any passerby. I didn't have the time for such a thing, not with her in so much pain right now, she couldn't be woken up.

Luckily, I was not faced with any delays as I ran through the night. When the sun was about to rise, I sought out the cover of the trees as they absorbed us into them. I found an area of grass under the shade of a few tightly enclosed trees.

I scooted my back up against the rough bark of one of the trees, moving the masses of leaves that had fallen from its branches due to the current autumn season, aside.

She stirred only slightly as I moved. I laid her across my lap, resting her head on my shoulder and her feet lying in a sea of leaves, so that she would not have to deal with the crinkling leaves to agitate her further if she were to move even more in a moment of agony.

The wide branches provided a barrier between us and the rising sun, though just a bit of light did get through. Her skin only glinted slightly with the sun's rays, having only undergone one full day of her transformation.

I began to think over what I had done the night before. Out of impulse, I had changed this poor girl, not even bothering to think of the consequences for it. She had family, what would they think when they were not able to find her? What would happen if she were to slip up and be seen, hopefully at night, by someone? How would _she _feel about this when she finally woke up?

But, she would've been dead by now anyway. The hospital had been too far from our location at the time, for even me to run to. She would've died in my arms on the way from loss of blood. She had still lost quite a bit of blood, but my venom had sealed up the wound in her head quite nicely the night before, ending the flow of blood. Well, at least her eyes wouldn't be red for nearly as long with less of her own blood in her system. That is, if she _does _choose to go on my family's path; she seemed like the kind of person that would do that though, from what I had seen of her the one day I had been able to talk to her.

That was when I was reminded of _my _red eyes. Oh my God, she must have been terrified. No wonder she was backing away so quickly. My eyes must have turned red, even with the small amount of the convict's blood that I had actually consumed. I can see why she would've been frightened, any human with sense would be. At least I knew now that she did indeed have a bit of sense when it came to self-preservation, since before she seemed so content, not uneasy like every other human, walking by my side in the wet hallways of Forks High.

As she transformed, my thoughts turned to what our options were for a place to go. We could go to Forks, though that was quite risky if we happened to be seen. I guess we could also go somewhere up north, preferably off of this continent. The less chance we had of being recognized, the better.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed in my jeans' pocket. I quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, but a shout came out before I could even raise it to my ear.

"Edward!" Alice's voice rang out. "She's going to wake up in exactly six seconds! Be ready!"

I was baffled at her words until a bloodcurdling scream tore through the air, coming straight from the mouth of the girl in my arms. She writhed in my grip, trying desperately, like we all had, to escape the fiery depths of the pain she was currently enduring. Her eyes shot open and they became trained to mine, never leaving them as she underwent another bout of torture.

"Help me!" she screamed to me. Bella grabbed a hold of me and held on with her now intensified strength.

She was only halfway through the change, and I did not want to know what she would be like near the end. I knew how the fire was strengthened as each endless second of it passed. It was not at all bearable for any of us, and it seemed that, for Bella, it would be even more traumatizing than it had been for everyone else.

"It'll only get worse," Alice informed me through the still open phone. "This won't end pretty."

I hung up the phone, awaiting the impending cries of torment to escape from Bella's lips.

Over the next few hours, her screams seemed to decrease in volume as she seemingly got used to certain amounts of pain. They never stayed low for long, though. About every half an hour, her pain would hit a peak in its process of altering her into the new being. I needed no explanation for the sudden shrill yells of hers; I knew how the fire seemed to intensify as it did its work. But I could only cringe every time those screams tore through the open air.

I came to realize the escalated level of burning going on in my own throat as the time passed. I had never finished drinking, and, no matter how lucky that deplorable man may have gotten, it mean that my thirst had not been completely satiated.

I sprang to my feet with Bella in my arms, before gently laying her into the bed of crinkled and crushed leaves that had been left from my sitting there for hours on end. I had a new incentive to hunt now; one much stronger than just the natural instinct. It was crucial that I hunt before her transformation completed, so that I may be at my highest level of strength in order to even attempt to restrain a newborn as well as the chill to my skin must have been serving her well through this time. An instantaneous scream from her lips mostly confirmed that notion.

I was determined to get the task finished in a brief amount of time as I took in the aroma that was now coming to my nose. I raced to the running deer and had drained it completely in a matter of seconds. The stinging in my throat had been reduced to its minimum as my mind sensed a coming threat in a close proximity to Bella.

I dashed the few miles back to her location and my gift began to take effect.

_Such luck, _thought a lone vampire now eyeing Bella from beside the tree she was laid below. _Well, I might as well put her out of her misery. _His mind rapidly transitioned into a predatory mode, eyeing Bella as his intended prey.

He sped to her writhing form and took hold of her pulsing neck. He lowered his lips to her jugular and pierced the skin with his teeth. He drank hungrily from her scorching hot veins in euphoric bliss.

I swooped in and dove to the ground, separating him from Bella. He growled furiously as he prepared to fight for his food.

**A/N: I'm so excited to write that fight! fights are really fun to write;)**

**Review please! however, I do have a request. if you do have an FF account, and something very critical to say about this, then please log in so that I may be able to reply. I try to explain things here, but I would much rather say it directly to you. I do have anonymous reviews enabled only because I know how it is to not WANT to get an FF account, but still want to review.**

**also, remember that I do have an LJ that is useful when looking for news on any story updates, or absence of them. the link is on my profile.**

**BYE!:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Fled

**A/N: Well I'm finally back. I'm finally done with the crazy month of April that I had where I had no time whatsoever to write, and we're done with STAR testing at school now(California State Standardized Testing, no that is not what it stands for)and I have time to write! Now, this chapter is very short, and it is that way for a reason. I had a big cliffie all set for the end of this chapter and then I realized that I needed to do that in Bella's POV, because there really was no place for me to get to it with Edward's. So, this is short and sweet, with a longer more detailed chapter sure to come.**

**Enjoy:D  
**

Chapter 7: Fled

Edward's POV

I immediately launched myself towards his stomach, knocking him towards the muddy ground. A growl rumbled deep in his throat, matching mine.

I proceeded to bend my neck towards his right arm, seeing his intentions of using that arm against me. He roared out into the otherwise silent night as I ripped his arm out of the socket and threw it into the trees.

He lunged towards my neck. I narrowly dodged his attack, feeling gratitude for my luck in holding such a gift wash through me. I hadn't lost a fight with it yet and I wasn't going to start now.

I grabbed the collar of his raggedy red shirt, using it to pick him up and pin him against a nearby tree. I thought I heard a slight whimper of worry escape him when his back came in contact with the tree. I smiled to myself.

"Please!" he yelled, begging for mercy. "I didn't know! Her scent is too powerful!"

Since I didn't want to kill someone today in particular, especially right in front of Bella, changing or not, I had mercy on him. I said a few words to him before releasing him.

"I'm not going to kill you. But, if I ever see you anywhere near her again, or any other human in her state, I will quite happily kill you." He nodded mutely before dashing off into the dark forest.

I ran to Bella and scooped her into my arms, not willing to put her down again before I was able to get to Carlisle.

As expected, her screams continued as I travelled, slowly growing with intensity. I winced as the pierced the air, agonizing me to no end. I struggled to keep the correct grip on her as she twisted in my hold. This was going to be a long night.

I reached Forks around three o'clock the next morning, struggling not to stop and find a way to soothe Bella myself. I burst through the doors of the house, speeding up the stairs to my father figure's study where I could hear his thoughts as he read one of his many books.

Without bothering to knock, since I was in such a hurry and knew he wouldn't mind, I tore open the door and sped to his desk where I laid Bella down. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at me with silent shock.

"Edward! Why would you do such a thing?!" he yelled. Carlisle began to mumble to himself as I watched quietly. "Disappears out of nowhere, and then what does he bring back? A random girl from who knows where, changing!"

"Carlisle!" He looked up at me as I said his name. "She's no random girl," I continued, "she's Chief Swan's daughter; she lives here."

"Edward," He began calmly, trying not to become angry, "where did you find the Chief's daughter and _why _is she in this state?"

"I couldn't just leave her! She would have bled to death!"

"Son, I understand your situation, but you can't just go changing random people! She'll be noticed if she disappears."

I stared at the ground in defeat. Carlisle was right, as always, but there was nothing I could do to fix it now. She was going to be one of us in a mere day. But, even though I had made a colossal mistake, I didn't regret my actions. I couldn't leave her there, especially with these feelings I was somehow developing for her. In the short time I had spent with her in full consciousness I felt like I had found someone that would end up as so much more than just another human girl; or rather, vampire girl now. The feelings coursing through me due to her presence were like none other, as if she had warmed my frozen body straight to my still heart.

"Well, we'll have to monitor her as a newborn," Carlisle said, interrupting my contemplation. "Hopefully she won't be too much trouble."

I nodded and stared at her now still form. She would be going through the last leg of her transformation soon, so this may be the only time I would be able to see her in this state ever again. I berated myself internally for allowing myself to cause her such pain.

I sighed before sitting down my father's low leather desk chair, preparing for the treachery that was about to begin.

**A/N: God, that really is short, not even 1000 words. Sigh, oh well. I really don't have much time to edit, and I have found that raw work can _sometimes _be the best. I'll get the next chapter up in BPOV asap!**

**Don't forget to review;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Scolded

**A/N: **

**Hello again! I think I've had to apologize on just about everything for my stories anymore. I am going through a lot right now. I'm not going to say what though on the internet just in case somebody I know reads it, since I don't want to talk about it. So, my whole summer's nights were pretty much used in one way or another. And I haven't been able to really write that much as school has started back up, even though I don't have much homework. The reason I haven't been able to write much is just because I have been extremely tired. I have to get up extremely early to get to school, especially since I am the dilly dally type of person in the morning. I do miss last year though when I used to get up at 6:30. But my middle school was really weird with it's start time though. For some reason our school started at 8:35. So, kinda weird. **

**Oh, and by the way, I did want to ask anyone who is in high school or has been through high school, did you have major issues opening your locker? Mine is seriously bad. We had to ask the office to help and they sent a maintnence guy with a hammer. And I did get a top locker but they made me switch because of that to the only ones left which are on the bottom right up front. Some perks though, I am next to my best friend, and my locker is painted bright yellow instead of the boring dull red. Although, I did have my eye on the silver sparkly one and the spaceship one at the beginning of the year. **

**And again I demonstrate how I talk too much. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Scolded

Edward's POV

Carlisle paced slowly around his study, the soft sound of his steps seemingly echoing throughout the room. He seemed to be contemplating what to say. He had already decided that he was going to speak instead of only think, in order to make more of an impact on the severity of the situation.

"Please explain to me your circumstances," he said in a whisper, not stopping his pacing.

"She fell on the concrete and her head was bleeding profusely, I couldn't just leave her there to bleed to death. I changed her only to save her. There was no way she could have been gotten to a hospital in time," I responded quickly.

"Where were you?" He continued with his simple questions. His back was turned to me at this point, giving an unsettling feeling to the air.

"Florida," I whispered, trailing off on the end, dropping my head to avoid his gaze as he turned back around.

His voice was raised as he responded. "And _why _would you be in Florida of all places?" He looked right into my eyes, intimidating me with his fierce gaze. I had never seen Carlisle so upset.

"I," I started, stopping as I tried to find something to say, "I thought it would be safer for her."

"What happened before you left? Why are you so concerned with her safety? Don't you understand what could happen to us when her father goes looking for her? Or her thirst? How were planning on handling that?"

"I, I….." I paused. "I couldn't stand her smell. I had to get away. Far away. I don't know what I was doing when I turned her. I just couldn't let her die like that. It was the only way. "

"And you didn't feel the need to even _inform _us before you took off across the country?"

"I didn't want to upset Esme. I figured it would be easier if I just left immediately," I said quietly.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward…" he paced around his office for a few minutes before he came to a halt in front of me, his usual calm slowly returning to his face.

"Well, let's take care of this poor girl," he said before jetting out of the study, leaving me to trail behind.

Esme had heard the commotion upon my entrance into the house and had come to take Bella during our talk, attempting to be very subtle in her movements.

She had taken her back in her and Carlisle's room, laying her on the bed softly. She continued to writhe in pain on the sheets, her pain only increasing at this point. I ran to her side and kneeled down on the side of the bed, and stroked her arm as I attempted to soothe her.

Carlisle stared at me in amazement, still standing at the door. On the other hand, Esme's emotions were mixed. She was ready to smile all the way ear to ear on the one side. However, on the other, she was very worried for Bella. She didn't like to watch her in such pain, with nothing she could do about it.

I sat there for hours beside her, holding her hand throughout her pain. We had never even really gotten to know each other. We had only even spoken that one time at school. Yet, I felt close to her. These last few days had in some ways bonded me to her. My venom ran through her veins now, as it forever would.

As I sat by her, Carlisle and Esme bustled throughout the house, trying to prepare for the challenges of a newborn vampire. They removed all the breakable items within easy reach. Even with a vampire's precision and grace, a newborn would not be used to theirs and could accidentally run into them without even realizing it. And of course, Esme was very fond of her antiques.

I watched her as she changed, her agony seemingly rubbing off on me. I started to hear more minds downstairs. Alice had returned home after a shopping trip in Paris for the weekend, having immediately rushed home upon seeing what I was bringing home.

Everyone else had been trying to keep their minds silent throughout the time I had been sitting here; in an attempt to give Bella and me some peace and quiet if that was at all possible.

I sighed as I knew my silence was ending with Alice's light step up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of short. It was originally only that first conversation but I had to get it over 500 words so I added in the bottom instead of making it part of the next chapter and got it up to 750. I really hope that doesn't irritate you. **

**Anyways, don't forget to review!:D**


End file.
